Crossing It Over Like a Ninja
by Harosata
Summary: A collection of tales about ninjas, demons and other stuff.  Contains crossovers of various things and stuff that might not be about ninjas.
1. The child of the brain child

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Also, this is a bunch of random story ideas, don't know if I will make full stories given the record. Here is a Neuro/Naruto crossover based on MrWriterWriter's challenge.

* * *

"Help! He took my purse!"

The orange thief grinned as he darted down the streets. By the time he turned the corner, not even the ANBU would find-

He soon found himself on the ground, groaning in pain as shinobi piled up on him. No, he thought. He remembered bumping into someone's shoulder one minute, then he was on the ground. And even then, he felt that he had slammed into three or four stalls before going face down.

As the chunnins took the thief away, Naruto looked back at the scene, having already left the lady's purse with a genin who stood with awe. "I guess they did have a point about that color."

And just as no one saw him come, no one saw him leave. He preferred it that way.

* * *

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

* * *

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

* * *

"YOU FAIL!"

* * *

"I know another way to become a genin..."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. That was the name of the kid who failed the genin exams three times. A kid who couldn't make one simple clone. A kid who was last in his class and played the class clown. A kid who stood out in orange brighter than a lightbulb. A kid who has been friendless, ignored by even the most charitable of people. A kid who infiltrated the Hokage's domain, knocked out the old ruler himself, and stole an important scroll without alerting any of the ninjas.

And currently...

"Oh, come on!"

Naruto looked irritated at the sight of a hundred clones. These clones might be solid and many, but they looked too much like the normal illusive variety. Or in Naruto's terms, crap.

Currently, he was thinking to himself. Kage Bunshin sounded nice even though it was related to the Bunshin he failed many times. But hey, if a Hokage has a Bunshin named after them, then it would put him one step closer to becoming an Hokage himself. At this rate, it'll probably take the whole night to master this (hopefully), but the problem was he didn't know when the test would end, and all he had to do was to repeat the handseals again, right? So no one could fault Naruto for looking into the Forbidden Scroll he "stole" earlier that night.

"Let's see then...Jutsus, jutsus, jutsus...Woah, this jutsu is cool! This jutsu will take four...HUH! That's too long!"

Naruto slammed the scroll down, enticing it to unroll further. Knowing that was probably not a good idea, Naruto followed the other end of the scroll, right until he saw that the scroll stopped becoming about jutsus and more about something else.

"What's this?" Naruto marvelled as he traced his fingers among the new seals. What Naruto didn't know was that he just uncovered the Forbidden Scroll's selection of sealed items. Many of these seals were inked in such a way that it wouldn't be possible to identify the contents, and the ones that weren't traps would either require a lot of chakra signatures or some very rare ones. In fact, there was one seal that would only react to a wind-nature male Uzumaki who didn't have red hair and had half of a certain Bijuu's chakra.

In that seal master's defense, male Uzumakis didn't become containers back in those times.

* * *

Naruto jumped away as smoke rose out from one of the seals. When the smoke cleared away, the first thing he saw was a blue suit on a man. The man was tall and lanky, his hair was white, and he looked very pale. Come to think of it, those clothes of his were much lighter than a ghost and there were cracks like dried sand that shouldn't be on a man. If it weren't for his state, Naruto thought this man could have been very rich.

He slowly leaned near the man. Was he dead? No, rats smelled when they died. He decided to see if poking him was a good idea. And then the man grabbed him by the wrist. Not a good idea.

"...feels familiar." Naruto saw his face now that he was this close. There was more paleness and cracks on him, but as he looked into his eyes, Naruto felt very afraid. Despite that man's state, the man's eyes promised horrible chaos, and his shark-like sharp-teeth grin didn't make him any more friendly (if that was what he wanted).

"How interesting...Did Juubi have a child, or did something happen? This is such a..." The man hacked, and Naruto pulled himself away. He did keep note of what the man said, though he was pretty sure there was no such thing as a Juubi.

"Wh-who are you?"

The man looked up to him and chuckled. "I? Someone who's about to die soon. But who are you, child?"

"Uh?" Naruto then stood up straight. "Right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!"

"No, really, who are you?" The man didn't even bother to let Naruto start his rant. "I see. It's quite sad a puzzle such as you exists and not even you are curious to solve a fraction of it."

"What are you talking about?" Why was Naruto still talking to this guy? "What do you mean I'm a puzzle?"

The man said nothing at first, but then his grin became even wider. "How about a compromise? An agreement both of us can agree to?"

"...Go on."

"I won't live long, not with the way this world thinks. I never even got to bid the maggots farewell." The man pulled out a tool that looked like a small black hole. "I will die devouring one last puzzle, and with it, my essence will be scattered. But to get this puzzle, I must go into you, and all that is me will be sated in your blood. You will gain my strength and my wits, and I will lose my hunger. And no, I'm not eating your flesh, I'm eating the puzzle that has moulded you into what you are."

Naruto calmed down. So glad he didn't release a cannibal, but what was it about a puzzle moulding him? Was it something that made the others ignore him? Overcharge him? Beat him? He slowly raised his head-

The man slammed the black hole into Naruto's guts, and he was drawn into it. As Naruto fell, clutching his head, he thought, '_Did Mizuki trick me?'_


	2. Megaman X: 9th Chronicles

Harosata here again. This time, here's a tidbit of a Megaman X/Naruto crossover. Of course, this is no proper intro, but we can get some ideas from here.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the giant red construct that was destroying the complex and back to Minato. "A reploid has a better chance in there."

Minato shook his head. "The Kyuubi Virus would infect anything by its EM alone. Only Humans and Uzumaki-types are immune to that wave, and Kushina is in no shape to help."

The former Will of Fire president narrowed his eyes. "Then your project..."

"Naruto." Minato corrected.

"Naruto's not tested yet. We don't know if it can hold the virus."

"He can do it. I have faith in him." Minato smiled. "Besides, I want to be there to add a bit of a fatherly touch."

"...Godspeed to you, you crazy man." Sarutobi muttered as Minato sped off. "I hope this doesn't come back to bite me."

* * *

Twelve years ago, one of the 9 Sigma-level viruses struck Will of Fire Industries, controlling a sinister chariot of metal. There were many casualties, including the fourth president Minato Namikaze. Formerly retired third president Sarutobi immediately took back his seat and decidated numerous resources back to the reconstruction of the massive complex. It wasn't long before workers became worried of the virus known as Kyuubi, knowing that a Sigma-level virus didn't just destroy itself. Sarutobi told the rest of the staff that a reploid prototype named Naruto held the deadly virus within, omitting a few facts, of course.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

"Naruto! Cease and desist!"

"You're just mad you're not as 1337 as I am!"

* * *

"President Sarutobi, can't you see that virus is exhibiting Maverick behavior?"

The aged president took a puff of his pipe and sighed as one of the scientists waved papers around. "A prank that was done in the spirit of harmless fun is hardly Maverick behavior. Besides, he has yet to trip our sensors yet, or are you saying that the sensors you helped create are just for decorations?"

The scientist balked. "Er, no, the sensors are working fine. But-"

"But I happen to like Naruto's additions on the mural. I always thought it looked a bit plain." Sarutobi chuckled at his little joke. "Of course, Shocker Dolphin is handling his punishment as we speak."

The scientist nodded at this. Dolphin might be fair to even the virus, but for a crime as big as defacement, he would match it. "Even still, you think it's a good idea to let it run wild? We should take precautions..."

"He has not displayed any viral traits when Kyuubi was detained, nor has he done so in the past twelve years. Even when his systems nearly shut down due to saboteurs," Sarutobi growled, "there has been no signs of the Kyuubi. It is only because of the Hyuuga and Yamanaka systems that we know the virus is in him, but Naruto has never been taken over by the virus."

The scientist wisely shut up, not wanting to break that rule. Sarutobi turned on a monitor to see that Iruka aka Shocker Dolphin was watching over Naruto as the younger reploid washed the mural.

_'I'm sorry, Minato. Everyone hates the very technology that they praised you of, all because of the one feature that they wanted to perfect. Will you every forgive this old man?'_

* * *

"Well, then, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The silver-haired reploid mused. "You know, name, codename, likes, dislikes, dreams?"

"Um, sensei, can you give us an example?" Sakura asked.

The reploid thought long and hard on it. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I was created by a scientist with white hair and my nickname is well-known. I like and dislike stuff, and my dream...Heh, you're too young to know."

The young ones blinked, realising they only learned his name. Since no one was speaking after that, Sakura spoke up. "My name is Sakura. I was created by Doctor Haruno, Serial Number 001. My nickname is...and I like...and my dream is..."

'_And I thought my introduction was bad._' Kakashi motioned her to go on. "And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

The orange one cringed, but like a bouncy rubber ball, he didn't waste any time spouting his own intro. "I'm Naruto, and I'm the Orange Hokage, believe it! I like ramen, Sakura and the old man, and I dislike the three minutes it takes to heat up ramen. My dream is to become the best president of Will of Fire!"

Sakura snorted "As if. You couldn't even become a janitor for this place."

"My, my. That's a bit harsh, don't you think? What about you, broody?"

"...My name is Sasuke, serial 402, Uchiha sector. I have few likes and few dislikes, and I have no need for a codename. I have no dreams and only one ambition: to kill a certain Maverick."

Kakashi nodded off. "Well then, I'll explain the test-"

"But didn't we do that at the academy?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, it's their job to make sure you don't blow up." Kakashi explained. "It's my job to make sure that you are capable of blo?wing other stuff up, and I have to say that my test is the hardest."

"How hard?"

"66 percent. Fail rate, I mean. I wouldn't recommended going on a full charge. Meet me at...Testing Room 7, 5 o'clock sharp. Dismissed." And with that, Kakashi teleported.

"So Sakura, you want to..."


	3. Brain Child: Brain Wave

An extension of the Neuro/Naruto crossover. Again, no owning either manga.

* * *

"Send in the client from Wave." An old man stumbled into the room. He was drunk , especially with a bottle of sake in one hand and a slobbering mouth on his head. "So, these are the brats who're going to escort me? None of them look like they've been in a fight, especially fancy boy there."

"Hokage, if I may?" Naruto pulled out a folder from his jacket. "I would like to add this mission as well."

The Hokage took the folder and read it. "Hm, you wish to meet Gato at Wave." No one paid attention to the other old man who was choking. "Very well. However you do realize that as the client of your own mission, you won't be receiving pay for that."

"Money is no longer an issue for me." And after that, everyone went there own way. The old man glared at Naruto before he left and Sakura went Naruto's way.

"How did you get money? I mean, you're an orphan, and-" Wow, she didn't realize Naruto was this strong, then resumed trying not to yell as he lifted her by her face.

"Did you know that you can turn coal into diamond by applying pressure?" Naruto gently squeezed her head. "Maybe that can help win the affection of your Uchiha..."

Sakura quickly shook her head and gasped as he dropped her. Sure, her parents might have wisely told her that the formerly orange boy is a demon, but he is more dangerous than tigers (and she knows not to climb into a tiger cage).

* * *

Kakashi looked at the pile that was once the proud Demon Brothers. "So, did you get the information?"

Naruto stared blankly at the quivering duo. "Apparently, Tazuna knows more about the situation than they do."

"Well, Tazuna? Care to explain why you lied to us?"

Tazuna swore. Might as well come clean with it. "Gato-"

"His delivery services also includes illegal goods, and he's using Wave as a high-mobility base." Naruto examined one of the gauntlets from the brothers. "In the process, he is drawing more revenue by taxing the people and punishing those who refuse. By creating a land bridge, Gato's revenue would escape from the island, and a whole village could ruin Gato's reputation more than one wino. Is that correct?"

The old man blinked. "Well, that's damn accurate. So are you going to stop him?"

Naruto had begun walking down the path. "Hell no. I still need to speak with Gato on personal matters. The fate of a village outside of your protection is not important to me."

"Naruto! Are you going to let those people starve!" Sakura screeched.

"If the people of Wave was like Konoha..."

"Alright, who wants to go?" Kakashi spoke a bit quickly. Naruto's past life was more awkward than revealing.

* * *

"There we go." Naruto swung Kakashi onto the dinner table. At least Kakashi was out cold. "Now, do you know the way to Gato Industries?"

"We're not with him." Sakura added.

Tsunami winced as footsteps went up the stairs and slammed the door. "Why do you want to meet him? He has done no good to our village..."

"If you wish to know, you may come." Naruto jested. "No? Very well. Then I shall part for the evening. The rest can handle this mission."

* * *

"Ah, so you decided to follow me." He didn't even glance back at Sakura. "Trying to convince me what is good and evil?"

"Why are you so dead set on meeting him?"

Naruto smiled one of his smiles, wishing she never asked. "Ah, I just wanted to find a good base of operations. Konoha is not the center of the world, and Ame has attracted too many wars. Wave though contains many paths since it was originally a trade center, and news should be able to travel as fast. Besides, the view's not bad when you don't have to see what Gato did to the village."

"Yeah, it's rather nice. And the fish here are-" Sakura whipped back at him. "Wait, why do you want a base outside Konoha! Are you trying to get back at us?"

He regarded her as if she was a crazy raccoon. "Why go this far for petty vengence? I do plan to have more outside missions, and this is the best place for that purpose. Even the Uchiha has a supplier who knows him personally."

Sakura filed that bit away. "Even so, how are you going to get Gato to agree?"

She then realized, just as Naruto knocked on the door, that they were already inside the building. The door opened quickly, showing a dirty samurai at the other side of the room. "Shinobi? Get lost before we dice you up!"

"Should you really turn a friendly hand away?" Naruto asked. "After all, we both want to know how Gato died."


	4. Outline for Disgaea Xover

Sometimes, even I have difficulties deciding which anime to use. Here's an example with Disgaea.

* * *

How to do a Disgaea Crossover:

First, take a character with a very bad life. Generally, this could be Naruto suffering in the hands of an ignorant village or Harry Potter under the care of his "loving" relatives.

Then kill him, preferably at a young age.

Naruto/Harry goes to Celestia, but Mr. Vulcanus (Mustache angel from the first Disgaea) decides that the Kyuubi/cursed scar is very bad without really explaining it, then sentences Naruto/Harry to the underworld as a Prinny without bail. After that, his parents-turned-angels come hoping to see their son, but Vulcanus lies his ass off.

Then enter Etna, who decides to buy Naruto/Harry, and because they have whiskers/scar, Etna easily targets them for punishment.

Of course, we have the first Disgaea game from when Laharl finally wakes up...

And then comes the Red Moon episode, where Prinnies get to go to Celestia. Of course, Naruto/Harry can't go because of Vulcanus's judgment, and people get surprised that they don't have any sins (at least the ones who give a damn).

Then we finish the game, Vulcanus gets owned, and that one Super Seraphim gives Naruto/Harry demon forms.

Naruto/Harry soon becomes Overlord of his realm, and has some ladies attending them, including Panty and Stocking.

**Of course, someone decides to summon a powerful demon...**


	5. Well-Done Naruto

(Toriko/Naruto Xover)

Jiro took a look at the empty bottle in his hand and threw it to the ground. Sake from the Land of Fire didn't exactly have that burning taste anymore.

He had been in the Gourmet World, working on a small favor for his friend Ichiryu, current president of IGO. It was at the same time that the Four Beasts moved in to strike at the human world. The Four Heavenly Kings, students trained by Ichiryu himself, had split up to face these beasts. However, the Four Beasts were part of an even bigger and stronger beast, one that had been hiding under the Human World. It had emerged, gobbling up people like salty peanuts, and it would have wrecked more buildings had it not been for Teppei.

Jiro wiped his runny nose. Teppei, his manly and cute grandson. Sure, the boy had become a Saiseiya instead of a Bishoku-ya, but he was still proud of him. Jiro wanted to say that the Four Beasts took his grandson's life, but he knew it wasn't the case. As soon as the Heavenly Kings got back to the Human World, the Four Beasts reabsorbed its faux bodies and grew even stronger. Teppei had helped out the Heavenly Kings and the people to the best of his abilities, but he was not amongst the crowd when the beast was rendered to parts.

No, Teppei was not consumed or tenderized by the Four Beasts. He did not die by the poisonous rain the Four Beast had spewed out. No, his grandson was chopped up and served in a salad bowl with a glass of champange.

Since then, Jiro had tried to drown himself in alcohol, and neither Ichiryu nor his ex-partner Setsuno could bring him out of his stupor. Even Mansam was worried about him, and Mansam's full course was made entirely out of alcohol! Seeing that his friends wouldn't let him drink in piece, he retreated to a small place known locally as the Elemental Countries. He had hoped to enjoy his solitude with a drinking partner he had met 5 years ago, but according to the locales, she had since abandoned her home 4 years ago. He must be the unluckiest guy in the world.

He saw a kid in orange run past him, possibly 4 or five years old. If he had been more drunk, then she should have seen a fox. Realizing he wasn't drunk yet, Jiro popped out another bottle of sake, but then a whole crowd of people ran past him. By the time the dust cleared, Jiro had thought his bottle was invisible, but then he realized it was knocked out of his hand, the pieces scattered about and the liquid already sinking into the ground.

"Youngsters these days..." Yes, they would pay for interrupting an old man's lament. He had followed them, though it wasn't too far as the crowd had gathered around something. He caught a peek of orange, and the screams coming out sounded like a child. Jiro sobered up; these hooligans were ganging up on a defenseless child like wild animals-

No, animals either hunted together in a big pack or fought jealously for a scrap of meat. These...monsters were deliberately hurting this child, and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Can you whipper-snappers quiet down? I'm to drown in my sorrow."

Seeing that he got no response, probably because of all the noise being made with the stomping and the beating, he tapped on the arm of the closest one.

How dare that hooligan try to backhand him! Him, an old man who could probably break his hips if he fell. He reached into his pants and pulled out two retangular boxes with two needles on one end. He tapped the man in the arm.

"Wha-" And the man froze as Jiro stabbed him with the box. No one cared when someone knocked into him and caused him to tip over like a statue, but when things started to quiet down too early, they had noticed half of their numbers were on the ground with an old man emptying and reloading two devices in his hand. He then spoke up.

"Really, you kids are too noisy. You should do something quieter, perhaps stop picking on the young one?"

"Shut up, old man! This demon deserves to die!" One of the men held up a kitchen knife threateningly. It had fresh blood on it, and he probably wasn't stabbing chickens with it.

Jiro turned the boxes on himself, stabbing himself in the shoulders. The crowd's glare turned to a worried gaze as the small old man soon towered over them twice, covered with muscles that would make a taijutsu specialist jealous.

"As I was saying..." Jiro's eye's opened, unleashing a hellish gaze. "SHUT UP!"

The crowd quickly dispersed, with some pools of liquid showing where they once stood. The only one who hadn't fled was the kid in orange, and that was because he was in no condition to even get up. Jiro pulled out a box, his own personal medkit, but he saw that the boy's wounds were closing up. A quick inspection of the boy's body showed that there was nothing else he could fix, but it looks like he hadn't eaten since forever.

"I would ask what you did to piss them off, but I don't think you have the answer." Suddenly, he saw no reason to stay any longer in this village. Perhaps that blonde drinker had a good reason not to stay here, and neither did he. Jabbing the boy with the needles to keep him asleep, Jiro decided to leave Konoha. He came here to mourn the loss of his grandson and left with another grandson.

It wasn't until the ANBU Inu came back from his mission that anyone realized the Kyuubi's container had disappeared.

* * *

(())

Ideas for this fic:

1. Naruto becomes a Knocking Master. He could be a "Hunter" or "Reviver". Learning Food Honor is optional. His "demon" looks like a tomato.

2. Danzo might be interested in Food Honor, as it is basically "emotional reconditioning" without having to train shinobi at a young age.

3. Naruto willingly trains Sasuke when the council demands it. However, Naruto makes him a bow-user.

4. Juubi is a false GOD ingredient. Kyuubi could transfer his soul into a Ox-Tail Fox (tails are more edible than body, and more tails make it tastier).


	6. The Fishcake Girls

(Naruto/Powerpuff Girls Xover)

Naruto dumped a handful of candy. These weren't just normal candy. These came from Iruka. At first, Iruka had treated him just like any other teacher, but after Naruto played a prank that involved ANBU and spaghetti, Iruka was the first to catch him. He became responsible for the boy's detention, much to the ire of both parties, but while Iruka had not warmed up to him quickly, he did give Naruto some of the candy he stashed from other admirers. Naruto didn't eat the candy, not because of fear of poisoning but because it was a sign that he could be gaining a new friend.

SUGAR

Naruto poured a can of spice. His love for the Hokage and for ramen came at the same time, because after his first actual taste of heaven, the Hokage gave him his own apartment. The owners of the ramen stand were the only ones would wouldn't turn him away either. The spice he was pouring was special, because the owner decided to pack it for him in case he got tired of the instant noodles.

SPICE

Naruto then dunked a giant scroll into the cauldron and proceeded to stir with it.

This certain scroll was the Forbidden Scroll, a scroll said to be filled with forbidden jutsus, namely the ones that are forbidden to be taught. He snatched it because he wanted to do a make-up test. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had failed to be a ninja when his clones plopped to the floor like a kicked man, but whereas Iruka had to turn him down because of his low scores (he had extensively explained this last year), Mizuki told him of another test.

AND EVERYTHING NICE

Now, Mizuki specifically told him to grab the Forbidden Scroll and to meet him at a certain cabin in the woods, but Naruto had another plan in mind. You see, Naruto really liked Sakura because she was smart and pretty, but he didn't like the fact that she wanted to go after Sasuke despite the fact that he did nothing but 'hn'. The fact that Sakura hits him a lot may have caused him to take this measure.

THESE ARE THE INGREDIENTS TO MAKE PERFECT LITTLE GIRLS

When he was looking for the cabin, he had ended up in a cave that housed a lab of some sort. He remembered a rhyme he heard from the other kids, and seeing the equipment, he had rushed back home to grab his other things, not realizing the village was looking for him. Naruto probably did not notice he was using one of Orochimaru's safehouses nor that the rhyme was just that.

BUT NARUTO UZUMAKI ACCIDENTALLY ADDED ANOTHER INGREDIENT

Jojo grumbled to himself. He prided himself as being on par if not more cunning than the Monkey King, but does anyone appreciate him? No, Enma was leading the pack, and the big babboon was summoned by the Sarutobi head, one who became the leader of his village twice. And what about him? Sarutobi's spawns would only summon him only to dispel him even if he should be proof enough that they could summon at all. And when he is actually summoned, he has to babysit the head's grandson. He is above changing diapers!

And now, the Hokage summoned him to find a brat. A brat in ORANGE! He could tell that the Hokage did not plan to summon him, nor that the old man probably remembered him at all. In fact, the old man had to question his abilities by summoning other monkeys that did specialize in tracking.

Perhaps this was a godsend. After he was the first to find the brat, then the Monkey clan would realize his brilliance. And there was the brat now, stirring a big pot with a scroll. He had heard the brat was stupid, but this...

Jojo leapt from his hiding spot, calculating a quick capture. He did not realize that he knocked over a container of black ichor.

CHEMICAL X

Iruka had been searcihng for Naruto. Unlike Mizuki, who was the only one to search the forest first, Iruka noticed Naruto's apartment lights were on. However, it did not seem like anyone ransacked the place, at least not criminally.

"Think, Iruka. If I were Naruto, where would I be?" A explosion rocked the village, and he saw smoke coming from one of the mountains. It seems he was the closest to that location. "Well, that's a start."

Naruto coughed as he lifted a piece of cloth on him. He then realized it was the Forbidden Scroll. "Oops...Um, nobody saw that, right?"

He looked around. Of course no one was around. Maybe he could play the place off as being dirty and covered in soot. After all, everything was already wrecked and the cauldron was glowing...

Naruto blinked, taking a look in the cauldron, he saw three dolls, no, three little girls. They were dressed in red, blue and green, which was odd because he was still wearing orange. As he pondered over the colors, the girl in blue opened her eyes.

"Pa...pa?"

AND THUS THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE BORN

Ideas for this fiction:

1. Naruto and the PPG share a father-daughters relationship.

2. Naruto becomes smarter due to Chemcial X and then becomes obsessively protective.

3. The first arc plays out like the PPG movie. Pretty much Naruto gets momentarily arrested after coming back from Wave because the girls play TAG, and Sasuke becomes King Kong.

4. Sasuke gulps down Chemical X during the Sound Four kidnapping, but then becomes a Mr. Green, cursed with his new appearance and choosing to become a teacher.

5. Hinata becomes Sedusa. Hanabi becomes Princess. Sakura is bound to a wheelchair and also becomes a teacher (she also does wheelchair-fu on Sasuke lol).

6. Iruka teaches the girls the "Rabu-Rabu Beam." Naruto is not amused.


	7. More Ideas

Story Ideas:

(Naruto/Stitch)

Experiment escapes from the galatic prison, landing in the Elemental Countries. 626 makes its way to the Konoha, and spying on Naruto, copies his Sexy no Jutsu, making him a long-haired girl. She then get's clobbered by Gai's training session, earning her an easy way into the hospital. Naruto names her Stitch because of the stitching she had to get, and basically gets adopted by Naruto when she moves into his apartment.

1. There could be other aliens. Maybe Sakura is a Deviluke (To Love-Ru) and forms a rivalry with Stitch after the "trog" word is said.

2. Up to you how Stitch's pairing goes. However, Angel (the pink experiment) is still female, so femStitch/Angel scene is a go.

(Time Travel)

Naruto becomes the Kyuudaime Hokage and brings piece to the world. He also has a harem and one of his daughters has an Oedipus complex for him. Said daughter finds something that makes her travel back in time to when Naruto is still in the academy...

1. The first meeting's going to be awkward, because she might think Naruto is one of the brothers she was originally going to kill...

2. Things change in the future. The Ino-Shika-Cho might be child molestors. Danzo is definitely not happy with how short his history textbook is.

3. Drunken blind Sasuke travels back in time to kick Sasuke's ass as he tries leaving for Orochimaru.

4. Daughter is the daughter of main pairing, though she will still try to prevent Naruto and pairing from getting together.

(Harry Potter/Toriko)

Vernon decides to get his estranged uncle to take Harry. Said uncle is the president of IGO and decides to train him. Many years later, a deal is made to transfer the criminal Sirius Black to the "Food Honor" temple/prison in exchange for forcing Harry to attend Hogwarts.

1. Harry is a cook specializing in knife combat who ends up running the Hogwarts kitchen after finding it. He is also a metamorphagi who used this ability to run a restaurant.

2. Harry wishes to meet the Half-Blood Prince. He also wants to eat magical creatures. Harry takes Care of Magical Creatures class.

(Harry Potter/Magical Witch Punie-Chan)

Probably could merge with the previous crossover, but here's the pairing idea: Harry has an irrational fear of blondes, and in his third year, they find out why.

1. Harry's fear comes from the fact that Punie wants to put him in a harem made of blondes.

2. Blond Harem include Flandre Scarlett, Panty Anarchy, and Yukari, which actually rationalizes his fear.

3. May also contain blondes kidnapped and shipped to Harry while at HOGWARTS.

3. I understand that Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Fleur are also blonde...

(Harry Potter/Scrooge McDuck)

Harry was taken away into another world after he was left on his aunt's porch. Years later, Dumbledore and Snape follow Fawkes, finding an old duck with a familiar scar hidden under his feather.

1. Harry/Scrooge gets de-aged through the Philosopher's Stone he owns (he has a "museum" of items and a zoo that includes a unicorn).

2. Gringotts is used to store his "petty changes". Also, Donald Duck and nephews will be replaced by the Weasleys, Dursleys and Malfoys.

3. There are some stories where the Triwizard Tournament is used to read Books 1, 2 and 3. Instead, it will read Scrooge's comics from his childhood to his fallout with his sisters.

(Harry Potter/Borderlands)

Handsome Jack traveled back in time (using Atlas' time travel thingy) to get some drills, only to return with a child.

1. Awesome Harry wears a flesh-mask, preferably one of the Hogwarts students.

2. Liberal use of time travel. Chamber of Secrets and Veil could be related to Vaults.


	8. Naruto At Grand Game Central

Naruto looked at the screen in front of him.

"Well...crap. So my life's a video game..." Naruto sat down...where was he sitting? Heck, where was he standing in the first place? It was a good thing his strong suit was not in thinking in situations like these. Except when it counts. "Wait, if my life's a game, there's a reset button, right?"

He looked around. Granted, he was looking for an actual button, but he saw something like a number of karts attached to one another on a railroad track to...some sort of white light.

"Eh, close enough." Without a second thought, Naruto hopped into the cart and waited as it entered the white light.

* * *

**A mix between those Naruto the Game stories like RebukeX7 and Majin Hentai X and Wreck-It Ralph. I'm sure whoever takes this up will do much awesome.**

* * *

Calhoun glared at the orange shinobi as they were backed into a corner. Naruto put his hands into the familiar Ram sign, but Calhoun smacked him hard in the head.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T TURN THE CY-BUGS INTO A ROBOT ARMY!?"


End file.
